Elongated structures, such as spars and stringers of an aircraft wing, may be subject to flexure or deformation when acted upon by dynamic external forces. In some cases, flexure of these structures produces harmonic resonance that increases in intensity with each cycle. Unexpected and/or uncontrolled flexure conditions may result in undesirable performance and/or a shortened service life of such elongated structures.